


The purge

by reylotrashpiler (Hosnianprime)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, DOMENICO'S GIRL, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, SNL lines incorporated, Size Kink, Smut, Still, THIS POST WAS FLAGGED, cameo of lilithsaur's and pandacappucino's art bc they are amazing, some soft power play vibes, sometimes it's just best to fuck out that frustration, srsly tumblr can go and fuck itself, tech company, the smut will prevail, this is a tribute to all NSFW fandon content there ever was, this spoof was inspired by tumblr burning down the whole fandom, well apparently not anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosnianprime/pseuds/reylotrashpiler
Summary: Ben Solo and Rey Niima work for a famous social media site, the Hellsite.When the Hellsite decides to take down every NSFW content, Ben and Rey have to manually review each and every flag that is challenged.Apparently, when your work is looking at porn for hours, it can lead to interesting consequences...TL;DR: ABO PWP





	The purge

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, I'm back with more crack filth. Unbetad because I'm a lazy person.
> 
> Post it on tumblr, get this flagged!
> 
> Please leave kudos or comments, I live for them! :) come talk to me on Discord or Tumblr: reylotrashpiler.

There was a new sheriff in town. More precisely, a new algorithm, a deep learning beast which they unleashed on the Hellsite to purge it from every remotely sexual content.

The only problem was the resistance of the users who kept on challenging when their explicit fanart and fanfics and manips and what not their thirsty minds imagined were flagged.

As company protocol dictated, the reviews were the honor of the newest department at Hellsite (actual humans), which Rey was also part of. The current job? Looking at porn all day, all night.

Sometimes, she got a rest though, when totally harmless pictures (like this one, with a kid smeared in peanut butter) were also scooped up by the algorithm.

Rey exhaled shakily, suppressing an eye-roll - for what, when she was seemingly all alone in the dark office given the night shift, she did not know, but _manners_ \- and released the peanut butter kid from the quarantine.

Then proceeded to look at another series of fanart which truly deserved the rating: there he was, the glorious antagonist of the latest franchise, buried to the hilt in the cunt of the protagonist, from behind, a smug smile on his face as he lovingly closed his enormous hands on the delicate throat of the girl, the speech bubble giving the words “I knew you'd like to be fucked like this, Scavenger”.

Her head was spinning, and she squirmed in her seat. 6 hours into non-stop porn watching pushed her boundaries towards the harder edge of sex and tentatively she touched her own windpipe, running her finger along it.

_How would this feel like?_

She could practically _smell_ her own arousal. She wanted to jam her fingers into her wet heat and give herself a much-needed release. (Especially as it has been so long for her since someone else had taken care of her needs.)

But those hands of hers had to remain above her clothes. Because this was her workplace. She was at _work._ Looking at _porn_ was her work.

_Fuck me._

She had been so proud, getting hired fresh out of school as an Omega in the field of tech, almost exclusively reserved to Alphas. She knew what she was getting herself into, thus took an obscenely high amount of suppressants. But nothing seemed to help - she wanted to be defiled so badly on that table, to be knotted, that she was about to lose her mind.

“I need a break,” she muttered, standing from her table and heading to the vending machine, hoping that the grey halls would soothe her hormones.

***

Ben Solo prided himself on a lot of things in his life.

First of all, that he succeeded in escaping his family’s clutches, who never seemed to understand his knack for technology. How could they, his mother heir to a ranch of the size of a smaller country, and his father a stableman. All they could understand was the spicy southern accent of Texas and the signs of nature.

He barely could scrape together a functioning computer and Internet. But that was back in the days.

Now - and this brought him to the second cornerstone of his pride - he was the leader of a department of 20 highly skilled individuals in one of the most influential social sites on the Earth. The Hellsite.

Result of exigence and hard work and self-control. Yes. Ben Solo prided himself on the fact that he, as an Alpha, could always overcome the distraction of Omegas. Did he have urges? Of course, he did! He was an Alpha in his prime time at 34, at a good point of his career. His subordinated Alphas, though sometimes tried to challenge him, never succeeded. Still, he reminded himself of the example of his parents: that sex wasn't worth the possible complications.

It had been so simple to adhere to this policy; until Rey Niima has been hired. That Omega made him itch in places he long denounced, both in his soul and his body.

He wanted to take care of her, make the other Alphas bow to her, take her home and pile her with whatever her heart would desire… then, when he made her mallow and satisfied, pleasure her, knot her…

What could possibly give Ben Solo such fantasies? Simple. Rey was

1) smart (like, really, really smart)

2) exceptionally dedicated to her work, completely disregarding any obstacles life has thrown her (like being an orphan and Omega in tech),

3) okay Be Solo was an Alpha. That _ass._ That _scent._ Those _eyes._

_Arghh._

His cock twitched in sympathy.

Especially because this new policy change required him to look at porn and explicit artworks for _hours._ Late in the night, which left him aroused and in dire need of release. He just has reviewed another explicit artwork, an Alpha eating out an Omega with such a dedication his mouth watered. She moaned his name, her blissful face painted washed over with pleasure the focus of the watercolor picture as his hands kneaded her breast…

Why did he have to do this task? Why him? Wasn't he the boss? Weren't bosses supposed to be - you know - _bossing around_ people instead of doing the _actual work themselves?_

Scandal.

The only thing consoling him in this undignified task was that a lamp burning on the desk in one of the cubicles signalled that at least one of his subordinates was also piled into almost tangible bodily fluids flowing around their screen.

He sighed, pushing himself back in his rolling chair.

A break was due, he decided, and made his way towards the soda machine, praying that no one would notice his half hard-on in the dark. Maybe he could buy a coke and push the cold can to his groin to get his impatient little friend to stand down.

***

The corridors were empty - as expected - when he made his way towards the vending machine in long steps. Ben was grateful for the solitude as he had to perform movements that no doubt would have earned him a ministerial position in the Ministry of Silly Walks due to the fact that his massive shaft was still rebelling against that famous self-preservation of his.

He muttered some curses, while jamming his fingers (his huge fingers, which were inadequately big for a tech guy) into his pockets, feeling the outline of his erection as he was fishing for change.

Apparently, not even the embarrassment which hit him at that had the desired effect, so he was forced to drop in the pennies with a bulge in his pants.

He selected the coldest looking drink, then waited for the metallic thud.

Just as he bent down to retrieve the can (he hated this part because his monstrous hands could never really fit into the tight opening), he heard light steps approach behind him.

Steps, which could not have belonged to a man. But only to a woman. There was only one female in the department….

Her scent hit him.

_Oh crap._

His cock _reeled._

Quickly, he grabbed the cold round metal, uncaring that the plastic door scratched his hand, and pressed the coke to his shaft. He almost jolted from the sudden impact, suppressing a whine of discomfort.

“I thought that bosses were not required to work this late,” he heard Rey tease kindly from behind him, _when did she get so close?!_

“I… euh…” he pressed his eyes together, bracing himself for the inevitable humiliation which was about to come - when he eventually had to turn around and make eye contact to not appear like an absolute asshole - and would display his hard on to this gorgeous Omega. Possibly freak her out.

“So did I,” he tried to deadpan but his voice was strained and the smile he forced on himself wasn't quite reaching his eyes.

He tried to subtly push the can more firmly against his erection - but he was a goner, standing so close to her. Her scent, her body heat radiating…

He needed to get out of here fast.

But apparently Rey did not register any of this yet, as she casually stepped closer to select something from the machine as well.

He sucked in a sharp breath, his mind trying to come up with an excuse, as weak as it might be.

When… when…

***

Rey knew her arousal was given away when Ben Solo’s chocolate brown eyes snapped to her and his soft, kissable lips parted in surprise.

In precisely that moment, she became conscious of the way his knuckles were white from the pressure he put on the coke can, the rigid way he seemed to curl on himself, trying to…

Oh. A whiff of the most delicious aroma hit her nose. The scent of a _wanting_ Alpha.

She blushed a deep shade of crimson. Before she could get a grip on herself, her thoughts ran wild.

Ben Solo was an Alpha through and through. The raven, thick hair, the kissable lips, the shredded body with the broad shoulders… all wasted potential of an underwear model.

She couldn't say she hadn't noticed him earlier. She would be lying if she had said that she has never once fantasized about him wondering whether those hands were as skilled in pleasure as in writing code…

And that maybe… this was the opportunity to find it out. To ease the tension which has been collecting in her womb…

She licked her lips, hesitating.

He was her boss.

But they were alone… and riled up.

Ben’s eyes flitted to her pink tongue dragging along her rosy lips… then back to her doll eyes… her pupils swallowing up her green irises…

_Fuck it._

He was just a man. Just an Alpha. Not a saint.

The can clattered on the ground as he let it go and closed his hands on Rey's slender form.

At the same time, she hurled herself against him, pulling on his black shirt, so they collided in a searing kiss, all teeth, and bites until they quickly figured out how to make it work.

He pushed her against the wall, without thinking, and she clung onto his neck, too tall for her to reach without surging on her tiptoes (which wasn't an easy feat, given that her knees buckled under the weight of his kisses).

Reaching down, Ben cupped her ass and groaned into her mouth at the utter decadence of how well the round, firm globes of flesh fitted into his palm, before hoisting her up to get rid of the height difference.

Her legs wrapped around his torso, strong and unyielding, while her finger slid into his hair, vanishing in it, as she tilted his head back to control the kiss more.

God, she was thirsty for release!

He ground into her cunt through their trousers and she actually whined at the pressure, pulling him closer.

“Rey,” he breathed, completely dazed, as he pulled back to gulp for air.

“Hmm?“ she lulled while going for his neck, licking over his gland which elicited a soft curse from his mouth and another squeeze at her ass.

“Rey,” he repeated, with more clarity in his voice, which got her to stop and look at him.

“Ben?“ she echoed, affectionately brushing his hair back into its shape.

He gulped, eyes searching for something on her face.

“I…”

Rey knew he was worried about their transgression. But she was way too far gone to stop.

“Take care of me, _Alpha,_ ” she purred, pulling herself closer to his cock, the outline of which was so promising her cunt gushed.

“Fuck,” Ben muttered, his last thin thread of resolve faltering. The qualm giving way to a dominating look.

“Then be good for me, _Omega_ ,” he whispered, low like sin, pouring gasoline over the fire burning in her core.

Suddenly, the air was thin, her breath came up short, as she nodded, agreeing to whatever goodness he had in store for her.

A devilish smirk washed over his face, before he bent down, prying her lips open with his tongue, slowly, purposefully, until he found hers and kissed her with an intensity until she was chafing against him from want.

“So eager, little Omega,” he chuckled, “what got you so riled up, baby?“

“Your absolutely stupid dumbass decision to flag every fucking not safe for work post on the Hellsite!“ she groaned, biting his earlobe.

“You're not alone,” he mumbled in sympathy, sucking bruises into her neck. “I'm gonna take you off this corridors, little Omega, I'm not in the mood for sharing anything about you with security,” he murmured.

He didn't ask for permission, but Rey felt like giving it anyway. All this fight for a good career against all the odds made her tired, and it felt so relaxing to be just taken care of.

“Hold tight,” he said, and Rey felt the support of the wall vanish from behind her back, as Ben started to walk with purposeful steps towards - what she suspected was - a utility room. In the meantime, she took advantage of her position, finally taller than him, forcing him to tilt back his head, while she absolutely shamelessly shoved her tongue down his throat.

“I can't wait for you to take care of me, Alpha,” she hummed between kisses, “I'm such a lucky Omega, whose need won't go unanswered.”

“Fuck, Rey,” Ben whined, and Rey chuckled darkly at the effect of her machinations. Finally, Ben's giant hand found the handle of the door he was looking for, tossing it open and stepping inside, then kicking it closed behind them.

Rey giggled giddily, high on the sensation of being wanted to mindlessly.

“Do you trust me, Rey?“ he asked in the dark then, calling her by her name and not a biological designation.

 _This… this is all about_ me, it flashed through her mind.

“Yes,” she breathed, knowing this was a point where everything would turn.

“Yes, who?“

She gulped.

“Yes… _Ben_.”

He groaned at that, pleased, then turned the key, closing the door from the inside, kissing her deeply, unhurried.

“Let go,” he instructed her, and she obediently slid down, until her feet were back on the ground.

Ben pulled out his phone from his pocket, activating the airplane mode and switching on the flashlight. The utility room was stuffed with company branded beanbags - because the Hellsite also thought that as a tech company, it was compulsory to treat the adult employees like kids.

Ben didn't complain though about silly furniture ideas, when, with a shit-eating smirk, he pushed Rey softly on her right shoulder until she lost her balance and fell backward with a squeak, right onto one of the huge amorph bags.

“Seems like you don't trust me after all, little Omega,” he remarked, but there was no hurt or menace in his tone.

Rey blushed. She had always sucked at trust issues. But Ben, of course, couldn't know that, and she wasn't hurt by his remark because of the warm way he said it.

“Then make me,” she taunted, capitalizing on the innuendo of her words.

“I can _make you_ a lot of things, Omega… ” he said darkly as he lowered himself in the edge of the beanbag, the sack sinking under his weight, while his eyes roamed over her with a hunger that made the path of his gaze almost tangible. He bent himself over her, caging her in with his huge body, as he trailed a hand up from her knee to her breast agonizingly slowly.

“I can _make_ you beg…” he murmured, gently squeezing her right breast, “I can _make_ you scream,” he continued, running his pointer finger along her windpipe, which made her press her legs together and cant her hips, “and I can _make_ you come, over… and over.. again,” he purred as he traced her ear shell with his pointer finger, “but I can never _make_ you trust me. Unless I earn it.”

She inhaled shakily, his scent enveloping her from so close. His tongue was dragging along her gland, and she gripped his shirts with both hands for support.

Yes, she felt he had the potential of all of it. Even the trust part.

So she took his huge head into her hands, redirecting his mouth to hers.

Ben could take a hint. The hint screamed “sensitive topic”. So he obeyed her deflection, pushing his hand underneath her shirt, under her bra, finding her hardened nipple, rolling it between his fingers.

Rey gasped and arched her back, which prompted him to unhook her underwear with his other hand.

Meanwhile, she pushed his shirt up, running her fingers along the taut muscles of his body. The promise of the devastating strength rippling in them made her feel deliciously at his mercy - and she realized, she trusted him to be good to her. To be a good Alpha.

“Please...take this off,” she whined, tugging on the fabric in her hands.

“Didn't I tell you?“ he smugly quipped as he sat back onto his heels to pull the shirt off, although he knew this wasn't quite begging yet. Which Rey was quick to point out with a roll of her eye.

It was his turn to make her lose some garments, baring her breasts and flat stomach to him. She was so beautiful, looking so impossibly strong and fragile at the same time; so small and delicate under his hands, which spanned the whole width of her waist, her ribs and pert tits.

He kissed his way up to the two heaps of flesh from her navel, noting how the fall and rise of her stomach became irregular with her breaths, until he wrapped his mouth around the dusty buds of her tit and _sucked,_ while his fingers toyed with the other.

The scent which hit him along with her sounds filled him with pride. She moaned his name, her nails raked on his back, running up his neck, the other hand fumbling with his belt.

When her nimble fingers finally managed to loosen the buckle, she didn't waste any time sliding her hand into his boxer briefs, palming him.

 _How is he going to fit?_ She wondered, as her hand traced his size.

“Fuck, Omega, I told you to be good and behave,” he hissed, canting his hips into her hand.

“I can't, Alpha, I need you so much, I'm burning up from the inside,” she panted needily, especially as Ben's arousal started to fill the air, clouding her mind like a drug.

His beautiful Omega was in need. In need of his cock, to ease her discomfort, to fuck her until she came and relaxed. How could he not respond to that wish?

Ben - somewhat reluctantly - abandoned her breasts, making quick work of her buttons and zipper, until the trousers opened and he could pull them down along with her underwear in a swift motion. They caught in Rey's shoes, and she immediately started to toe them down if this meant he'd fuck her sooner.

When she lay bare on the soft furniture, the beanbag presenting her to him like an offering, he paused.

“You're so beautiful,” he murmured in awe.

Her breath caught somewhere in her lunges at hearing that. She never considered herself a very desirable Omega, trying to keep her head down and concentrate on getting her degree and getting hired. Seeing that Ben Solo, the mightiest Alpha of the whole department was losing his mind over her so quickly… being at her service… made her feel powerful.

She sat up, purposefully opening her legs to taunt him, and reached for his boxer briefs, tugging on them, unwrapping that gift which proudly stood at attention between his legs.

Ben would not have had it any other way, having such a daring Omega ready and wanting for him. Her impatience was palpable.

“Come on, _Alpha,_ ease my mind,” she coaxed him. “Please, Ben…” she _begged_ while licking a wet stripe up on the underside of his cock.

The way she was quivering with want, staring up at him with wide open legs, visibly enjoying tasting him like a lollipop burned into his retinas.

She was a goddamn vision; a gift from a parallel universe, a miracle comparable to when his codes run flawlessly at first try.

“Oh my God, Rey… how are you real?!“ he hoarsely murmured, completely taken aback. If he would not have been infatuated with this girl for months, now he surely was.

He hastily got rid of his remaining clothes, Rey letting out a faint whine of disapproval when he pulled away from her very eager mouth.

Seeing that finally her wishes were about to come true, Rey leaned back on the beanbag, languidly massaging her own breasts, entirely pleased with the way she got this formidable Alpha riled up. Ben did not fail to see the dark stain her wetness left on the grey fabric and the thought his brain would fry.

A last look at her gorgeous form, then he fell on his knees into the beans, sinking again. He wanted to taste her beautiful pussy, lick her juices and make her come on his tongue first, but there was no time.

His Omega told him what she needed. And he would not fail her.

He spread her labia wide with his thumbs, to assess her. She was fucking _tight._

A growl caught in his throat. He was big, he knew that. How fucking beautiful this will feel… this slender girl stuffed with his huge… _fuck. Fuck._

_Oh Lord, have mercy!_

“I’m gonna stretch you first, little Omega, otherwise I don’t think my cock will fit into your tight cunt,” he panted, reaching down and bathing his long, thick fingers in her wetness, starting to carefully circle around her clit, just to get her muscles warmed up… once... twice… thrice... before pushing one finger into her --- and, unable to leave her poor clit unattended to, obeyed the temptation, and licked wantonly over the small bud. Rey cried out from the sudden pleasure, her cunt immediately hungry for another finger.

He gave her what she needed, scissoring her open, and pinning her down with his weight, while she tore on his hair, pulling him closer into her wet heat. A third finger slipped into her, because she was so unbelievable responsive and now he lost his mind, sucking and feasting on her cunt, unrelenting, until she blabbered something which sounded like a mixture of invoking every deity of the heavens, cursing and his name, _his name …_

“Don’t stop, _Alpha,_ please, oh, don’t…” she jabbered until she could form words - until she, at last, became speechless, and cried out when her orgasm crashed over her in waves. He pushed her through it, his hand driving into her and his tongue lapping at her nerve ending, aiming to prolong her bliss as much as he could.

When she finally pushed him away, overstimulated and lay panting on her back, murmuring relieved _thank you_ s and fondling with his hair, he kissed her knees, wiping off her come.

His cock was now painfully hard and his self-control slipping. Now he was the one in need - even if the pride, having made his Omega come, was puffing his chest.

He wanted to let her rest, but couldn’t.

“It’s my turn, Omega.”

The declaration sent shivers down her spine. Yes. That’s what she wanted. To see him snap. To throw away the careful control. To take her with abandon. Raw her like there was no tomorrow.

_Knot her._

He widened her legs to accommodate his body, and hurled her towards him, just to the tip of his shaft, the fat head parting her folds.

One last time, he threw her an arresting glance.

“Are you ready?”

She gulped.

“Yes.”

The word was his starting gun. Without hesitation, with one, long stroke, he wedged himself to the hilt in her. Despite the preparation, she cried out at the impact, digging them deeper into the beanbag.

“Oh fuck, Rey… you are so freakin’ _tight,”_ and he demonstrated his statement with a small thrust.

She whined, in a mix of pain and pleasure, at the fullness, at the lewdness of this. It was all she never could imagine. Being defiled in the utility room by her superior…

“Give me what you got, _Alpha_.”

Again, her words had the desired effect. Ben pulled back entirely, slamming back into her, so her whole body jolted at the brutal weight of the collision. She closed her hands on his neck, holding on for her life, while he impaled her on his cock again and again.

“See what you do to me, Rey? My little Omega…” he panted while ruining her for any other Alpha there could ever be. “You make me want to knot you, make you scream my name…”

“Do it! Do it, Ben! Knot me, knot me, please, Alpha, please…”

“Come for me first, again, _Omega,_ come for me, Rey,” he grit out, his body rigid with the effort of withholding his own climax.

A smug smirk spread on her lips again, although she was in no position to dictate.

“Make me,” she breathed, complacent how she could pull the trick on him again twice.

“You’re playing with fire…” he growled. “Omega…”

At that, he withdrew entirely and Rey exclaimed in protest.

“Ride me, if you want me to make you,” he commanded and Rey never scurried so fast in her life to give room to him, jumping off the beanbag. He let his huge body lay down, his legs rest firmly on the ground, making sure that Rey could place her knees on the right height. 

She was staring down at him, but felt still so small. Maker, he was _huge._

His cock invitingly reaching for the skies.

He looked at her with a smirk.

“Sit.”

Tentatively, she stepped forward, keeping her eyes fixed on his shaft she would have to ride.

She bit her lips.

“Come on, _Omega,_ join me,” he purred, extending his hand invitingly.

She glanced at his palm, which brought her to her first orgasm. Then closed her own, fragile ones over the strong digits and stepped above him, positioning herself over his cock.

Directing her attention to his eyes, and holding the gaze of the dark brown orbs, she sank down onto him, inch by inch, parting her lips just as her labia, then muscles did, marveling at the stretch anew.

He cursed softly, cradling her head, kissing her rewardingly.

“Good girl,” he praised, his voice low and appreciating.

Emboldened by this, Rey pushed herself up, and sank back down, Ben closing his hands on her slender waist, helping her. She felt like a toy in his hands, as his the tip of his fingers touched each other around her. Her hands gripped his shoulders for support, starting to find her rhythm, picking up pace.

“Gosh, look at you, Rey, riding me so well, taking my huge cock so well… fuck. Do you have any idea how proud you make your Alpha? Do you have any idea how I want you to _wail_ from pleasure?” Ben blabbered an incessant stream of filth into her ears.

“Please, Ben, please, I wanna come so bad, I wanna come on your cock, please, help me, you are too big, I can’t be fast enough on my own,” Rey whined and he could see that she wasn’t lying; pearls of sweat forming on her forehead, her body slick with perspiration and her movement sloppy.

He should have pointed out that he did make her beg again.

But not now.

His Omega asked him so nicely. He was the only one who could help her out.

“Ride with me,” he murmured, gripping her by her hips so strong that he was sure it would leave bruises. When she let herself fall, he fucked up into her; when she lifted herself, he pushed her, working together seamlessly.

Rey threw her head back, her body regaining its strength fueled by pleasure. When Ben saw that, he licked his thumb and pressed it on her clit, rubbing it in swift, tight circles until she dug her nails into his shoulder, fucking herself on him with a frightening intensity.

“Come for me, _Rey,_ ” he commanded.

She obeyed, wailing through it and he marveled how her face lit up in pure pleasure.

In the thick of it, she opened her mouth, slurring

“Knot me, Ben, knot me, _Alpha_.”

Oh fuck.

His head was spinning, and he took matters in his hand, pushing her bodily against his cock, making her take it, until he felt his release burst, long and satisfying. He spilled into her with guttural groans, moaning her name, letting his knot expand, split her open for him.

Drenched in sweat but oh so satisfied, Rey reached for her, kissing him, powerlessly, more of lips pressed against lips, as a gesture of gratefulness. 

They stayed like this, gulping for air, foreheads touching.

“I can't believe you, I can't,” Ben repeated on a loop, while he pressed open-mouthed kisses into her hair, her head resting against his shoulder, letting him caress her.

His knot was a delicious pressure inside, his seeds calming her need.

When the high ebbed, and some semblance of normalcy returned to their breathing, but still connected by his knot, they looked at each other.

Rey giggled nervously, blushing.

“What?“ Ben asked, somewhat startled, but with a smile in his voice all the same.

“It's… I'm…” She shook her head. “Thank you?“ she shyly glanced at him then.

How could she still be shy after what they have just done? With his knot expanded inside her!

“C’mere,” he murmured, coaxing her to look at him and then kissed her languidly. “I kind of like my knot inside you,” he whispered his confession into her ear.

She bit her lips, more blood running to her cheeks.

“I kind of like it too,” she whispered it back.

He hummed, satisfied, and closed his arms around her, breathing for a few moments in the semi-darkness in silence.

“I know this sounds insane… But… Would you like to grab some coffee?“

Rey chuckled. He sounded so tentative, like they weren't still basking in the afterglow of an honest to god fucking.

“I'd like that. But I should warn you: I'm a Dominico's girl.”

A rumble ran through his chest. Rey realized he was also chuckling and decided she wanted to hear more of that in the future.

“So my new wife is a Dominico’s girl?“

A laughter bubbled out of Rey.

“Easy, tiger,” she said affectionately, shaking her head, but did not fight it. it sounded rather nice.

He noticed, squeezing her arm warmly.

“So… After delivering on everything I promised… Did I earn your trust?“

“All depends on that coffee,” she quipped, listening to his hum. A silence settled on them.

“Then I better take you to BK Joe.”

“You!“ Rey squeaked exasperatedly, playfully slapping his arm. “You wanna feed me that burger juice?“

By now Ben was shaking with laughter and so was, therefore, Rey.

His knot relented slowly and reluctantly, he slipped out of her hot center.

“Let's get out of here,” he said, reaching for their clothes.

Rey's beaming face was all he needed.

_Yeah. My new wife is a Dominico’s girl._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for everyone in The Writing Den for being amazing enablers and for galaxytruffle for looking at my work as an ABO expert.


End file.
